I want you back
by Starfire and robin 4life
Summary: In this story it's all about starfire and sarfires sweet sixteen is coming up in a week and the titans have planed To take her to the titans beach house to celebrate.but what happens when speedy comes along as starfire boyfriend and robin gets jelouse even though he has super girl..."starfire I want you back"he says. Will starfire ever be robins.
1. Surprise

Um hey guys hope you enjoy this my first so please go easy on the you are under the age of 18 then I don't suggest thou read this story and those of you who are willing to read then your are reading at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the teen titans and the originality thesis title.**

CHARACTERS:

**robin**

**starfire**

**raven**

**cyborg**

**speedy**

**beasr boy**

**bee**

**aqualad**

**super girl**

**Etc...**

** _I WANT YOU BACK _**

** By starfire and robin 4life. **

It was a quiet day for the titans and the so-called Titan super was,doing their own thing. Robin was making out with super girl on the couch, beast boy and cyborg were gagging of the view of robin and sp,raven could not care less of what was happening ,terra was just staring at beast boys unseen beauty,but starfire was no where to be found.

"Hey..has anyone...(kiss)...seen starfire".robin asked not really wanting an answer.

"how could we possibly understand you if your making out and we are gagging".cyborg replied.

"we'll we wouldn't if she would stop running away".supper girl said In annoyance.

"Blehhh blehh bleehh...could you any less irritating".snapped raven.

while they were on their daily arguments...starfire was out on the roof with none other than started to hang out more after the incident at club lucky that day they have gone out and eventually got starfire has never Fallin out of love with robin and neither haor robin for starfire.

"um...starfisip act to earth please"

"oh...forgive me speedy"

"no problem..um you want to go downstairs to um hang out"

"sure"was all starfire could say.

as they got to the titans main room where everyone and speedy saw how everyone was arguing about starfire.

"we dont care where she is".sp

"yes we do"raven

"waffles"cyborg

"tofu waffles"beast boy

"ENOUGH!"starfire and robin said in both blushes when robin began to talk.

"look starfire is right there now we can ask her where she has been".

"oh please forgive me robin I was with friend sp-"

"boyfriend" speedy corrected

"yes correct boyfriend speedy".

robin was not so happy with starfire hanging out with speedy because he knew he was bad news even for a girl as naive as was almost like he was jelouse.

"ok...starfire we have something to tell you"robin said

"ok"

"for your birthday we are going to the titans beach house"

"my goodness robin thankyou so much".

starfire was so happy that she went in to give robin a touch was could stay like that for an iternity,but unfortunately super girl was coughing so loud that robin knew that hugging starfire in front of his girlfriend wasn't the best idea.

"so...yea...um we leave tomorrow and I hope you have a great birthday"robin snear scratching the back of his always amused starfire the way her touch could make robin knew robin still had feelings for but she's worried that he will not ever tell this trip be her luck into robin or will she have to stand super girl for as long as she lives

**okay that was my first story and I know it's way to short.i promise the next on we will be better this guys and I hope thyou you all still keep reading.**


	2. The beach house

**Ok so this is my next chapter and I promise you this chapter is longer and for those of you that are under the age of 18 this is your last warning.**

**will robin have his first fight I with super girl,will he go to a special some one for comfort,will that comfort become something more.**

_"Please...PLease robin,love me the way I will always love you"_

_"starfire I do love you and tonight I plan to prove it"_

_robin grasped as hard as he could on starfires waito slamming her against the every single built of skin she had._

_"Now starfire wake up...wake up"_

"starfire WAKE UPPP!"

"robinnnnn"

"c'mon you have to get up we leave for the house in 30 minutes now hurry up and pet ready"


End file.
